digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:CannonBeemon's Sting
CannonBeemon's Sting is the fifty-first episode of the first season of Digimon Mighty Squadron. This content is used from the Power Rangers wiki. Sypnosis Near the end of the school day at Tokyo High, Nicky is appalled to find a B on his latest exam. Meanwhile, in Lilithmon's Lunar Palace, the Evil DigiEmpress has a plan to destroy the DigiDestined with her latest Digimon inspired by this incident, called CannonBeemon. Back on Earth, Taylor invites Nicky to shoot some hoops with the others, but Nicky insists on studying in order to get into an Accelerated Scholars Program, so Carly volunteers to stay behind as well & tutor him. At the outdoor basketball court, Taylor, Spencer, & Maggie play a friendly game, but Maggie can't shake the worry over Nicky's latest fret about his B. At that point, the Claymon arrive & shake things up for the teens. They dispose of the first batch, but MadLeomon then appears with a fresh new group of Claymon, who tie the three DigiDestined up with an electric rope, trapping them behind a force field. Meanwhile, Kokuwamon & Seraphimon discover that Lilithmon has unleashed her CannonBeemon upon Tokyo & attempt to contact the DigiDestined, but Taylor, Spencer, & Maggie are unable to respond while bound & trapped. Nicky & Carly are alerted to their friends' grave situation, & are about to teleport to help, but CannonBeemon must be dealt with first. Nicky & Carly summon their Digimon (Triceramon & Dinotigermon) into action & attempt to defeat the Digimon on their own, but his poison stingers severely weaken Nicky. The two DigiDestined are forced to retreat when CannonBeemon launches a sound wave attack that temporarily deafens them. Back at the Command Center, Kokuwamon has created a special weapon for Nicky to use against CannonBeemon, but the two teens insist on attempting to free their tied-up friends. They teleport to the basketball court & try to untie the rope binding Taylor, Spencer, & Maggie, but are called away to fight CannonBeemon again while Kokuwamon works on freeing the threesome from their bonds. Round 2 begins against CannonBeemon, but this time, Nicky is given a shot of the Digimon's poisonous venom, which incapacitates him temporarily. Back at the Command Center, Kokuwamon manages to free Taylor, Spencer, & Maggie from MadLeomon's force field trap, & they summon their Digimon (Tyrannomon, Mammothmon, & Pteramon) & teleport to help the other two DigiDestined battle CannonBeemon. The Digimon brings out Claymon to help him, but the DigiDestined make quick work of the clay Digimon. Then CannonBeemon launches his sonic wave attack, temporarily deafening four of the DigiDestined. Meanwhile, back at the Command Center, Kokuwamon has put the finishing touches on the weapon he created to immobilize CannonBeemon. He teleports it to Nicky, who uses it to shoot foam that glues CannonBeemon's wings down. Just as the DigiDestined are about to finish off the Digimon, Lilithmon makes it grow, so the DigiDestined must summon DinoOmnimon to take him down. After a few lucky attacks scored by CannonBeemon, DinoOmnimon is able to finish the Digimon off with the DigiSword. Back at Tokyo Youth Center, the DigiDestined are greeted by Alex, who had been practicing for an upcoming karate tournament, & Nicky, who rejoices at receiving an A plus on his latest exam & being accepted into the scholars program. Meanwhile, Brick & Stick are trying to study, but end up complaining about Ms. Kinta's warning: If they don't each get a C on their next exam, the six top students in Tokyo High School would be tutoring them all summer long. When Spencer counted himself & his friends on his fingers, he realized that Brick—& Ms. Kinta—had meant them. And so, they immediately begin to work hard & ensure Brick & Stick get Cs.